This Love Ours
by Lara Harker
Summary: Marah (protagonista del AU The Lion s Roar) aprende bajo la tutela de Kanon de Géminis qué tan intensos pueden llegar a ser el dolor y la dulzura. Lemon fuerte.


**This Love Ours**

_(Recomendación musical: this love ours de la maravillosa banda Mors Syphillitica)_

_"I'm not here with you because I'm… I'm bored or wicked. I'm here because, because in the East... between one person and another... there is only light"_.-_Sybillah of Jerusalem. Kingdom of Heaven._

-Tengo miedo, ¿dolerá?-preguntó Marah, temblando contra él. Kanon retiró con dulzura su largo cabello de su espalda, poniéndolo sobre su pecho, pequeño y suave, de tal manera que podía tener acceso a un lado de su cuello y su nuca. Empezó a besar con delicadeza cada una de sus vértebras. Puso sus manos bajo su camisa, acariciando lentamente su abdomen con dedos expertos. A esas alturas, Kanon de Géminis ya mostraba en su cuerpo los signos de la excitación, y así lo sintió Marah. Kanon se inclinó aún más sobre ella, acariciando sus brazos torneados y blancos. Lamió el lóbulo de su oreja, lo mordisqueó, antes de contestar.

-Si, te dolerá. Sólo un poco.-admitió él.-Luego será dulce.

La luz de la luna los iluminaba a ambos, completamente vestidos, sentada ella sobre sus piernas en la cama. Marah era una mancha blanca, su camisa blanca, su pantalón de entrenamiento negro, descalza. Vendas blancas rodeando sus nudillos. La aromática y ligera brisa de la noche griega movía suavemente las cortinas en la ventana abierta. Sin embargo hacía calor y ambos sudaban un poco. Ella se debatió unos momentos.

-No, quita, no quiero.-murmuró, al parecer aterrada. Kanon sintió que no podía dejarla ir y tal vez fue un poco más brusco de lo que quería, pero la tomó del cuello con la mano izquierda y con la derecha primero, tomó uno de sus pechos, cuyo pezón ya estaba duro, y lo apretó con lascivia. Luego lo soltó y siguiendo el camino de su ombligo, la introdujo bajo sus leggings y luego bajo el elástico de su ropa interior y abrazó con la palma de su mano la superficie entera de su suave vulva. Kanon suspiró. La dejó un rato allí, quieta, pues Marah respiraba casi sollozando ante aquella intromisión. Cuando empezó a notar con deleite que sus dedos se empapaban, le abrió los labios con delicadeza e introdujo uno de sus dedos entre ellos, sin llegar a penetrarla. Movió con dulzura su clítoris, en círculos, mientras apretaba su cuello con la otra mano, jugando a un juego peligroso. Notó su mano cada vez más húmeda con cada movimiento circular. Entonces él gimió, casi sin poderse contener, queriendo penetrarla.

-Sí, claro que sí quieres.-le dijo, sacando la mano de entre los pantalones de Marah y soltando su cuello-Pero no es no.

Marah se volteó en la cama, sentada, para mirarlo. Sus ojos turquesa, de largas pestañas, lo miraban, entre aterrada, excitada y avergonzada. Tenía los pómulos altos, las cejas perfectamente definidas en un rostro que parecía algo felino, pequeño y dulce. Su larguísima melena castaña reposaba suelta y bien peinada sobre su pecho, enroscándose en las puntas sobre la cama. Le miró los pechos, que se agitaban al ritmo de su respiración sobre la camisa. Al parecer eso detonó algo en ella, que lo había estado observando. Se lanzó bruscamente sobre él, besándolo, mordiendo su labio inferior con fuerza. Kanon correspondió a ese beso tomándola por la cintura para ponerla sobre la suya, iniciando aún vestidos una danza que les arrancaba gemidos y Marah cada vez apretaba más las piernas en torno a él para traerlo contra sí. La muchacha, con una mano, tomó el cabello de Kanon y tiró de él hacia atrás, de forma que él tuviera que doblar el cuello. Con la lengua acarició desde el hueco entre sus clavículas hasta su barbilla. Kanon toleraba de buen grado aquel tormento. Pero luego, cuando ella enterró sus dientes en su cuello, fue el turno de Kanon para tomarla del cabello y hacerle echar la cabeza hacia atrás. Marah lo soltó. Él la soltó. Con las manos él empujó sus hombros para acostarla en la cama. Con delicadeza, le quitó la camisa, a lo cual ella accedió. Luego le quitó los leggings, revelando sus torneadas y largas piernas, también tenían cicatrices, como su abdomen, pero a Kanon le parecía preciosa, su pequeña leona del desierto, su dulce sobreviviente. ¿Acaso alguna vez comprendería lo mucho que la amaba, que la había amado desde el momento en que la vió, con su sonrisa, sus maneras absurdas, su línea de kohl negro alrededor de los ojos, su vocabulario bien cuidado, su fuego? La imaginaba envuelta en sedas, recostada en divanes, única reina de su harén particular. Marah se sentó en la cama, abrazándolo, abrasándolo, tomó con los dedos el cuello de la camisa de Kanon y lo desgarró, en un vano intento por desnudarlo, él terminó el trabajo por ella quitándose la prenda, deshaciéndose también de su cinturón y sus pantalones. La tumbó boca abajo, le desabrochó el brasier deportivo, y de un tirón, desgarró sus pequeñas y ya empapadas bragas de algodón y la dejó desnuda frente a él, a su merced. Él mismo se quitó su ropa interior. Ella se acurrucó en la cama, temblando. El se acostó a su lado y la abrazó, volviendo a acariciarla, a tranquilizarla. Marah se estiró, boca arriba. Luego se volteó y volvió a acurrucarse, esta vez mirándolo, viendo en todo su esplendor la desnudez de Kanon, su cuerpo como el de un dios, con la piel bronceada, sugestiva, deslizó sus dedos blancos por su pecho, su abdomen, la curva de su cintura, sin atreverse a tocar aquello que miraba intentando pensar cómo entraría en ella sin matarla.

-Tócalo.-dijo él, sonriendo de medio lado. Marah se sonrojó intensamente y se mordió el labio inferior. Él le tomó la mano y la guió hacia su dureza. Ella se sonrojó aún más cuando percibió el calor, la suavidad y la férrea excitación de la que Kanon hacía gala. Él acariciaba su cintura, su cadera, sus nalgas con una mano, mientras la besaba dulcemente, y ella mantenía su mano en su miembro. Luego se acostó sobre ella, entre sus piernas. Marah empezó a temblar mientras lo besaba. Sus besos se hacían cada vez más intoxicantes, más húmedos, más cálidos. Kanon comenzó a besar su cuello, a lamerlo, a dejar pequeños besos sobre sus clavículas. Cuando lamió uno de sus pezones, se retorció de placer involuntariamente. Kanon se lo metió en la boca y lo succionó con fuerza mientras acariciaba su otro pecho con la mano. Alternaba entre un pecho y otro, lamiendo, succionando, mordiendo suavemente. Aquello pareció durar eternidades. Algo en su interior se contraía, queriendo más. Al fin soltó sus pechos. Siguió dejando pequeños besos sobre su abdomen, hasta que, tras separar con las manos sus muslos, plantó un beso justo encima de su entrepierna. Ella casi gritó de sorpresa. El la acalló susurrando quedamente. Besó y lamió. La espalda de Marah se arqueó involuntariamente y sus manos aferraron las sábanas cuando sintió la lengua de Kanon hurgar dentro de ella, en su lugar más íntimo y mas cálido. Alzó un momento el rostro cuando lo sintió parar, para ver qué iba a hacer. Lo encontró lamiéndose dos dedos de su mano derecha. Empezó a preguntarse qué haría, cuando lo vió sonreír de medio lado y comprendió. Uno de los dedos de Kanon se introdujo suavemente en ella, haciendo pequeños círculos. Lo sacó. Volvió a lamerse ambos dedos, al parecer deleitándose con sus líquidos, y acto seguido, los puso ambos dentro de ella. Ardió un poco, pero luego el placer se volvió casi insoportable cuando empezó a moverlos, primero, hacia adentro y hacia afuera, y luego, en círculos lentos mientras succionaba su clítoris.

Entonces paró. Sacó sus dedos de ella y se recostó sobre su cuerpo tembloroso. La besó, así Marah supo a qué sabía su interior, y le gustó. Kanon con sus propias piernas le separó bien los muslos. Tomó su cara con ambas manos y la miró a los ojos durante un rato, en silencio. Su cara se veía pequeña, blanca, casi infantil, entre sus manos morenas, grandes y callosas. En sus labios, carnosos y rojos, aún brillaba la saliva de él. No supo por qué aquel detalle le excitó sobremanera. No podía controlarse más. Posicionó su cuerpo. Con una mano, acomodó su miembro justo a la entrada. La miró a los ojos y vió como su rostro se contraía de placer cuando rozó con su glande su húmeda vagina, cómo se mordió los labios. Las manos de Marah se aferraron a sus nalgas. La besó.

-Te amo, Marah.-le dijo. Vió como los ojos turquesa de ella se humedecían. Era la primera vez que se lo decía. Entonces, la penetró. Ella cerró los ojos y arqueó todo su cuerpo hacia atrás, adolorida, contraída de ardor. Sintió una clara resistencia. Su himen. Con algo de sorpresa, percibió casi el chasquido con el que cedió ante su empuje, el flujo de un líquido caliente alrededor de su pene, que imaginó que era sangre. Se quedó quieto. Quietísimo, besando sus lágrimas, lamiéndolas de su rostro, acallando con besos sus suaves sollozos. Volvió a apoderarse de sus labios, aumentando la intensidad de su beso conforme sentía la respuesta del cuerpo de Marah. Entonces se movió, en círculos. La pequeña y delgada muchacha bajo su cuerpo gimió, arqueándose. Lo retiró suavemente y volvió a ponerlo dentro. Una y otra vez. Cada vez estaba más húmedo, más caliente, más estrecho. Con cada penetración, ella lo aferraba con más fuerza, la espalda de Kanon brillando de sudor, su cabello cayendo sobre su rostro. Lo sacó casi bruscamente, la sentó en la cama y luego se acostó boca arriba. Marah al parecer no entendió lo que él quería. Así que Kanon la tomó por la cadera y la posicionó sobre su cuerpo, para que se sentara sobre su erección. Fue un deleite lento. La dejó moverse a su antojo, algo torpe, por supuesto, pero era una delicia ver cómo su miembro entraba y salía de su pequeña vagina, mágicamente húmeda y estrecha y caliente, cómo perlas de sudor bajaban por el canalillo entre sus pechos y estos se movían al compás de su cuerpo, como su pelo brillaba con la luna, y como su rostro, con los ojos cerrados, manifestaba todo el placer que sentía. Ella se apoyó con las manos sobre su pecho. El aprovechó y la tomó de la cadera, inmovilizándola, e inició una serie de devastadoras penetraciones que la hicieron gemir, tirar la cabeza hacia atrás y arquearse toda. Sintió cómo las contracciones le estrecharon el miembro casi como una mano. Sonrió triunfante. Sí, eso quería. Así quería verla.

El primer orgasmo de la vida de Marah fue como una revelación. Algo divino. Todo su cuerpo se tensó, se mordió los labios hasta que sintió la sangre en su lengua. El placer, como fuego líquido, se movía por sus venas desde su vagina hacia el resto de su cuerpo y de regreso con cada contracción. Pero no terminó allí. Su cosmo se había manifestado solo y estaba lleno de calidez y de amor. Kanon encendió el suyo, que nunca había sentido tan próximo, tan vibrante y bello, haciendo gala de una experticia que Marah jamás había imaginado, se levantó, la tomó en brazos y de pie, con su miembro aún incrustado en ella, la apoyó contra la pared y comenzó a penetrarla a un ritmo salvaje, frenético. Le tapó la boca con una mano cuando ella comenzó a gritar. Un orgasmo se sucedió tras otro. Kanon empezó a gemir, ambos gemían al unísono. Entonces él se quedó quieto, temblando, y ella sintió que él se movía dentro de ella, que un líquido ardiente la llenaba por completo y la desbordaba. Tuvo otro orgasmo pequeño debido a esa sensación. Respiraban agitados, con las frentes apoyadas una en la otra, él aun tapándole la boca. Ambas cosmoenergías, blanca y dorada, se apagaron al mismo tiempo, dándoles la sensación de haber quedado unidos e impregnados totalmente por el otro.

La depositó de nuevo sobre la cama y se acostó a su lado. Ella se tapó, pudorosa, con la sábana. Yacieron un rato uno al lado del otro, respirando. Ella se movió hacia él como un animalillo herido de muerte y se recostó sobre su pecho. El la estrechó contra sí con toda su fuerza y la besó. Ella murmuró un te amo quedo contra su oído.

-Descansa, _habibi_.- dijo ella, suspirando.

-Descansa_, moromou_.-contestó él cerrando los ojos y apretándola más contra su pecho. Nunca la dejaría ir. Era suya. Su pequeña. La llama de la vela que reposaba en su mesa de noche se estremeció y se apagó.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

¡No me maten! Espero que haya sido de su agrado. Es el primer relato erótico que escribo :D


End file.
